


Interruptions

by AnonDude



Series: JayDick works [14]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Bottom Dick Grayson, Coitus Interruptus, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Sex Positions, Naked Cuddling, Not much plot but still, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spooning, Top Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Jay and Dick just can't seem to get any peace and quiet.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: JayDick works [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875007
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	Interruptions

Dick sat back astride Jason, rolling his hips, sliding their cocks together, one hand on Jason's chest. Jason groaned softly, hands clenching on Dick's hips, and he pushed his hips up against him.

"Fuck, baby," he sighed. "God, look at you." He ran his hands down Dick's thighs, and Dick arched his back, rolling his hips forward again.

The door swung open. "Hey so—" Tim started, and then cut himself off, eyes going wide. 

All three of them froze.

Jason broke the silence. "Get. _Out_."

"Okay," Tim squeaked, quickly backing out and shutting the door.

Dick sighed, looking down at Jason. "Fuck. Let's go see what he wants."

Jason squeezed his hands on Dick's thighs. "He doesn't deserve it."

"Be nice." Dick bent down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips and then got to his feet, grabbing their clothes from the floor and tossing Jason's to him.

They got dressed quickly and went out to the living room.

"What'd you want?" Jason asked sourly, crossing his arms.

"Uh, I was just gonna ask if either of you had seen the drug breakdown analysis Bruce uploaded to the database of the latest fear toxin? There was some funky stuff in there."

Jason narrowed his eyes. "You interrupted us for _that?_ You came barging into our fucking bedroom to geek out over a stupid fucking drug analysis report?"

"Jay," Dick said, laying a hand on his arm.

"Well you could've locked the door," Tim mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Jason asked. "Sorry for thinking we could fuck in the privacy in our own _locked fucking apartment that we did not let you into_."

Tim looked away, blushing. "Sorry."

"Damn right you're sorry," Jason growled.

Dick moved around him to sit on the couch next to Tim. "Tell us about that report," he said, changing the subject. "What was odd in there?"

Tim lit up and started jabbering on about chemical compounds, which Jason reluctantly _did_ find kind of interesting. Not that he let up scowling until the kid left.

As soon as Tim left, Dick turned to him and his face spread into an indulgent smile. "Oh Jay. If you're not careful your face is gonna stick that way."

Jason scowled harder.

Dick stood up and leaned in until their lips were brushing. "Do you need a little motivation to turn that frown upside down, Little Wing?"

"No."

Dick kissed him. "You sure?" He kissed him again. "I think you could use some." He gave him another kiss.

Jason sighed deeply but kissed him back, and he felt Dick smile against him.

"There we go," Dick murmured between kisses. "We're getting closer. You know you wanna smile."

"I don't. You let the replacement interrupt us."

"He didn't mean to." Dick ran his hands up and down over Jason's waist and hips, backing him against the living room wall. "And he's gone now. It's just you and me again, and I think we're gonna have plenty of fun, aren't we?"

Jason just huffed, and Dick took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth, kissing him deeper and pressing him tightly against the wall.

Jason curled a hand in Dick's hair and tilted his head further, opening his mouth wider against Dick's, and Dick let out a small moan into his mouth.

Fuck, yes, this was exactly what Jason wanted: Dick's attention entirely back on him, heading back toward getting naked.

After quite some time, Dick pulled back slightly and started pulling Jason toward the bedroom. They kicked the door shut behind them and fell sideways on the bed, still kissing, and Dick pressed closer to him, hitching a leg over his hip. Jason's hand slid down to cup one side of his ass, pushing his hips forward, grinding against Dick.

"Oh fuck," Dick gasped, his hand fisting in Jason's hair, and Jason began to kiss down his neck, grinding against him again.

"You like that, baby?" He asked, between kisses.

"Mhmm," Dick whined. "God, _yeah_." He hitched his hips, meeting Jason's as they pushed forward again, and pulled Jason's mouth back up to his, kissing him hard.

Their lips moved together frantically as their hips rocked against each other— 

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

They both froze.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Jason said, pulling away slightly. It better not be the replacement again, if he knew what was good for him.

There was another knock. 

"GO AWAY." Jason yelled. Could those fuckers _not_ let themselves into his and Dick's apartment for two fucking seconds?

"Jay," Dick said, although he too looked annoyed at the interruption.

"'Jay' _what?_ I don't want them here, _you_ don't want them here, and I'd like to get back to what we were doing before we were so _RUDELY INTERRUPTED_ ," he said the last part pointedly toward the door.

"Come on," Stephanie's voice came from the other side of the door. "I just need a _small_ favor."

"Be nice," Dick said, for the second time that day. Jason was not feeling very nice.

"You're _too_ nice, sweetheart," he grumbled, but he got up and stomped to the door, wrenching it open. "What." He asked Stephanie flatly.

"Like I said, I just need a _teensy_ little itty bitty favor—"

Jason held a hand up. "You know what? It's your lucky day. _Sure_. I don't even fucking care what it is. If you just fucking _leave_ and _wait until patrol to ask me_ , then I will _do it_."

"Really?" She asked.

" _Yes_." Jason said. "Now hold up your fucking end of the bargain." He slammed the door in her face.

"Jay…" Dick started.

"I am _two seconds_ away from screaming."

Dick was quiet for a moment. "Okay, let me suck your cock, you're way too wound up."

"You sure someone else isn't gonna break into our fucking apartment?" Jason said hysterically, flipping the lock on the door.

Dick got up off the bed and came up behind him, resting his hands on his hips. "Hey, hey, come on, they're gone, nobody else is showing up."

"You don't know that," Jason hissed.

"The odds are in our favor," Dick said patiently, it's already happened twice, come on, it's not gonna happen again."

Jason let himself be led to the bed and pushed down onto it.

"There we go, let's get you out of these clothes."

Dick helped him out of his clothes and then stripped off his own clothes before getting on his knees between Jason's legs and licking his cock, making Jason groan.

"Fuck, come here, let me eat you out, baby."

Dick got up and settled down in 69 position, sitting on Jason's face and leaning forward, taking his cock into his mouth and sucking.

Jason moaned against him as he licked over him, his hands squeezing his ass and spreading him further open.

Dick's phone rang.

Jason's hands clenched on Dick's ass so hard it had to have hurt, but Dick didn't make a sound.

"Just ignore it," he said, sitting back and reaching for it on the side table. He swiped to send it to voicemail and dropped it to the mattress beside them. "There. See? Problem solved."

He leaned down and took Jason's cock back into his mouth. The phone rang again.

"God _dammit_ , you fucking jinx," Jason swore.

Dick pulled off and sent it to voicemail again. The phone rang again.

"Okay, three times might be an emergency," Dick said.

"There's an emergency right fucking here, Dick. My fucking _sanity_ ," he snapped, and snatched up the phone, noting that the screen said 'Tim', because of course it fucking did.

"What the _fuck_ do you want, replacement?" Jason snarled into the phone.

There was a small, stunned silence at the overt aggression and the old, nasty nickname.

"Uh, I was just, uh, trying to warn you guys that Steph is on her way over and—"

"I KNOW!" Jason yelled. "WE JUST FUCKING KICKED HER OUT!"

"Oh."

" _Oh_ ," Jason mocked. "You listen here: earlier? _That_ was not mad. _This?_ Right now? _This_ is fucking mad. If one of you motherfuckers interrupts again, I am _shooting_ someone, do not fucking test me." He hung up and threw the phone down onto the bed, banging his head back against the pillow and putting both hands over his face.

"...You okay?" Dick asked, after a moment.

" _No_."

Dick climbed off of him and turned around before sliding between his legs and lying on Jason's chest, stroking a hand over his flank. He pressed a kiss to his collarbone. "I love you."

"...Love you too," Jason mumbled.

They lied there quietly for several long minutes, until Jason finally took one hand away from his face and stroked it through Dick's hair. "Can I fuck you?"

"Yeah Jaybird, go ahead. How do you want me?"

Jason took his other hand away from his face and rolled them over so he was on top, ducking his head down to kiss Dick hard. "I don't— have the fucking patience— to prep you right now," he got out between kisses. "Just gonna fuck between your asscheeks, that okay?"

"Yeah," Dick gasped.

Jason snatched the lube from the side table and rolled Dick onto his front, dribbling some lube over his ass and sitting back on his heels. He closed the lube and set it aside, stroking over his half-hard cock and then leaning over Dick, bracing one hand by his shoulder and sliding his cock between his asscheeks.

"God yeah, baby," he sighed, starting to thrust steadily and kissing over the back of Dick's neck, which made him shiver and moan. The back of his neck was extra sensitive and it always drove him crazy when Jason lavished attention on it. Jason dragged his teeth over his skin.

" _Mmhh_." Dick's breath hitched. " _Ohh_ , you— you don't have to hold back, Jay. You can be rougher—" Jason licked over his neck and sucked. " _Nnngh_ — be as rough as you want."

That was all the permission Jason needed before he was mouthing at his neck and fucking _hard_ against him, enough to jolt Dick's whole body forward, all his aggravation at being interrupted earlier coming out.

" _A-a-a-ahh_ , oh f-fuck that's hot," Dick gasped out.

Jason sucked hard at his neck, still fucking hard against him, and Dick writhed, a high whine spilling out of him.

"Oh, fuck me, _fuck me_."

"Mmm yeah baby," Jason panted. "Listen to you."

He continued to lavish attention over Dick's neck as he fucked him until he felt himself getting close to coming.

"Gonna come, baby."

"Unh, yeah," Dick panted. "Do it."

It only took a few more thrusts before Jason felt himself come over Dick's ass and up his back with a deep groan. He left open-mouthed kisses over Dick's neck and the top of his shoulder as his hips slowed, until he finally pulled himself back.

He leaned down and slowly, deliberately licked the come off of Dick's back and Dick gave a small moan. "Hmm," he hummed against Dick's back, trying to wipe the lube off of him with his hand. "Feel good?" He gave up and grabbed the sheet, wiping the lube and the rest of the come off of his ass. "You want more of my tongue?" He pushed the sheet aside and spread Dick's cheeks apart, licking over his hole.

" _Oh fuck yeah_ ," Dick sobbed out, pushing his ass back.

Jason slid both hands under his hips, pulling them up, and brought one hand down to jerk Dick off as he worked his tongue over him.

Dick's hands clenched in the pillow and he let out a high whine, and Jason rubbed his tongue harder against him.

It only took a few more minutes before he was coming too, grinding back against Jason's face with a long, choked moan.

Jason slowed the hand on his cock, licking over him in long, slow stripes, and Dick let out a shaky breath, his muscles going lax.

After a minute, he let out a groan. "Definitely time for a nap now."

Jason kissed one asscheek. "Definitely."

He carefully rolled Dick over, and Dick went easily, sleepy and pliant. Jason grabbed the sheet again and wiped the come off of Dick's stomach and as best he could off of the bottom sheet, and then wiped the lube off of his own cock and stomach before yanking at the sheet, untucking it from the bottom of the bed and tossing it onto the floor to deal with later.

Dick made grabby hands. "Come on, I need my little spoon."

Jason couldn't help the soft smile on his face, and he leaned down to kiss him before settling in beside him, Dick curled around his back, and pulling the comforter up over them. 

Dick kissed the back of his shoulder, sliding an arm over his waist. "Mm there we go."

"I love you," Jason murmured, intertwining his hand with Dick's over his stomach.

"I love you too."

"And I absolutely will shoot the next person who interrupts us when we're trying to have sex," he added before he could nod off.

Dick closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the back of Jason's neck. "You will not. They don't mean to."

"Don't care."

Dick sighed. "I'll have a talk with everybody about letting themselves into our place, okay?"

"...Fine. But no promises if they don't listen."

"You're not shooting anyone, drama queen."

"Fuck you," Jason muttered, sleep dragging at his eyelids, but it had no bite.

"Again? So soon? Well okay…"

Jason laughed. "Fine, I won't shoot anyone. But I'll be very pissy."

"I can live with that." Dick kissed his spine. "Love you."

"Mhm love you too," he sighed out as sleep took him.


End file.
